


Hunter x Christmas

by Immortal_hxh_warrior, sirius16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gon Freecs, Boys In Love, Christmas Smut, Cock Rings, Disney Cameos, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Smut, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Hunter X Hunter Secret Santa, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, NSFW Art, One Shot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Shotacon, Spanking, Top Killua Zoldyck, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Killua visits Whale Island to make some love, get down & dirty tonight, & Ho-Ho's Gon's brains out.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**_“Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even an assassin;_ **

**_The bodies were hung & sprinkled with care In hopes sir what's his face would soon be there;_ **

"And…that should just about do it" Killua had just crushed the hearts of his latest victims on the Zoldyck naughty list. People who were deemed naughty by Santa Uchiha & had hired the Zoldycks to deal with them.

  
"Sigh, I wish dad would have just had illumi do all of this instead, but he did say that I could spend the holidays with Gon if I helped out with killing some of these people on Santa's naughty list." Killua says. feeling a bit bored with the task while walking towards the front door & stepping over the corpses of his latest victims.

  
"Let's see, that makes two more down." Leaves a checkmark to the side of their names.

"Hmm, I think that should be enough, I'll have illumi & Kalluto deal with the others on the list." Killua had pulled out the list & looked over the list of the people he's killed so far over the past few days.

_Brie Larson? ✔_

_Kathleen Kennedy? ✔_

_Vince McMahon? ✔_

_Elizabeth Banks? ✔✔✔_

_Eric Cartman? ✔_

_Monica Rial? ✔✔✔✔✔✔✔_

  
"Man, so many SJW's & former friends from HunterPad on this list." Killua hadn't gone over everybody on the list, but the list did contain a ton of folks, most of which being those crazed SJW's & an old man out of touch with his own product.

  
After leaving the area & buying some chocolate robots along the way, Killua took his phone & called illumi to let him know that he was done.

  
"Hey, I've taken out my fair share of these people on this list. You think you & Kalluto can take care of the rest?"

  
"Hmm, sure Kil. But only if you do one little thing for me."

  
"Sigh, what is it?"

  
"Promise me you'll get something for our dear mother on Christmas. She deserves a gift from all her children."

  
"Ugh, do I have to?"

  
"Yes, unless of course you rather spend some time with her during her Christmas shopping.

  
"(Shivers) Okay okay, I'll get something for the bit…"

  
"Killua." illumi says with a serious tone.

  
"I'll get something for our dear old mother." Killua deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

  
"Good. Now, I believe father said you'll be spending time with your friend, or should I say boyfriend for the Holidays?" illumi blurted out.

  
"W-What? W-What y-you mean by b-boyfriend? I-I don't have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend." Killua was stuttering with his words & didn't think anybody knew about his relationship with Gon being more than just friends.

  
"I'm not dumb Kil. It's pretty obvious that you two have become more than just friends."

  
"Does, gulp, mom & dad know?" Killua was sweating. They had wanted him & Retz, an annoying rich bitch from another wealthy family, to get married one day.

  
"Fortunately for you, no, they do not. The only reason they don't know is because I've been telling them that you & your "friend" are simply that…just friends, whenever they ask me to report on you."

  
"Oh. Then...thanks I guess?" Killua didn't expect illumi to do something nice for him.

  
"It's no problem Kil. Just consider me keeping your little secret from mother & father my Christmas gift to you." illumi says in a cheerful tone, which to Killua sounded far more disturbing to him than illumi sounding all serious & emotionless.

  
illumi & anything sounding remotely nice from him just didn't go together in Killua's eyes.

It was just too weird hearing illumi acting like this & felt it was out of character for him.

  
'Why are you covering for me?"

  
"Because I care about my baby brother of course."

  
"Right…"

  
"Plus, since it's the Holidays, it's the least I can do. Also its because I appreciate you taking out some of the trash on the list & doing some work for the family. Felt like the good old days."

  
"Yeah, yeah. Look, are we done? I really want to get packing & head on off to…"

  
"Your boyfriend? Listen Kil, if you ever need advice about sex. I can give you some details on what me & Hisoka have…"

  
"I-I don't need to hear what you & that clown have done!" Killua screeched.

  
"Clown? Oh, you mean Hisoka? Sorry to say but him & I aren't together in more. I have a new boyfriend & believe me Kil, he's far more, how should I put it? More flexible in the bedroom than Hisoka & has an even longer dic...huh, hello? Kil?" Killua had hung up. Not wanting to hear anymore about illumi & his new boyfriend.

"Hmm, such a shame your brother decided to hang up before we could have given him some kinky ideas on what he & his little friend could do in the bedroom." Says a mysterious figure with pale skin lying in bed with illumi.

"Yes, it is a shame. Oh well, shall we resume where we left off…..

Orochimaru?"

"Ugh, I really don't even want to imagine illumi & his new boyfriend…(shivers) just, forget it. I need to start packing & deciding on what I'm gonna do with Gon with I arrive." Killua had some very dirty ideas on what he wanted to do with Gon on Christmas.

  
"Let's see, handcuffs? ✔

Breathable ball gag? ✔

Wanna be able to hear Gon moan when I fuck his tight little ass.

Hmm, vibrator & some lube? ✔✔

  
"Damn, should of gotten some more, but I suppose these will have to do for now. I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something else I can use on Gon when I get there." Killua says with one hand down his shorts with a smirk on his face as he was now daydreaming about what he plans to do to Gon when he arrives on Whale Island.

  
**_"Oh fuck! Hmm, faster! Faster Gon!! Hmm, yeah! Suck my cock like a candy cane!"_ **

  
"Yeah, Christmas this year is gonna be sweet. I can't wait." Killua says moaning & rubbing his dick after packing up & heading on out to Whale Island to fuck Gon's brains out on Christmas eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1023 words & yes, I know. I didn't get to the good shit. I'm still working on pt.2, which will contain the goods.  
> I'm just trying to think of what I would like for Gon & Killua to be doing on Christmas. I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have in the comments.  
> Also, if you like my stories then I'm positive you'll enjoy this group I'm in called: Sin Corps  
> It's a fun group of writers who have been doing these kind of kinky freaky stories for quite some time.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	2. Killua's gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a quick shout out to Sirius16 & Mono D. Duno for helping me with this part. They good people, especially Sirius16. He helped write the good stuff when...well, you'll see for yourselves.😏
> 
> I'll post a link to their profiles in the end.

"Ahh…finally!" Killua had arrived on Whale Island & was extremely eager to reach Gon's place ASAP before it really started snowing down hard.

  
"Just you wait Gon, your ass is mine." Killua smirks along the way, dashing through the snow, ready to rock Gon's jingle bells 🎶all night long.🎶

  
But what the young assassin didn't expect was that Gon had already planned ahead for Killua's arrival.

  
Unnoticed by Killua was that one of Gon's newest friends who was keeping a look out for Killua.

  
"Hey, this is Selim. Just letting you know that the package has arrived & is headed straight for your place." Selim, one of Gon's newest friends, explained to Gon over the phone once he caught glimpse of Killua getting off the boat.

  
"Thanks Selim. Please tell Pride that I really appreciate him telling me about that porno site. It really gave me some great ideas of what to do with Killua."

  
"Hehe, it's no problem Gon. We're always happy to help out a friend."

  
**24 hours ago**

"Okay, so when this Killua shows up. What do you two plan to do? It is Christmas time after all & couples always end up doing something special together on that day." Pride explained while Gon & Selim played Mario Kart.

  
"Hmm, idk to be honest. Aunt Mito is leaving first thing in the morning to spend some Christmas time with some friends so that me & Killua could have the whole house to ourselves for the day." Gon had just hit Selim with a blue shell & drove right passed him & came in 1st place.

  
"F'n blue shell." Selim was salty as a motherf…

  
"Well then, since you & this Killua are gonna be having some alone time. May I suggest checking out this site? It might come in handy in giving you some kinky ideas on what you & your boyfriend could do." Pride smirked while opening up the bookmarks on his phone & bringing up a site called Hunterhub for Gon to see.

  
"Ohh, I've heard about this site from Mineta once. Never bother checking it out, though."

  
"Yeah well, you should." Selim chuckled. "Its where me & Pride learn how to get our freak on.

  
"Freak...on?" Gon wasn't following.

  
"What he means is that you can find some great porno scenes on there & if you see something you like, then perhaps you can try out doing what you've seen on Hunterhub with Killua on Christmas." Pride explained.

  
"Just give it a shot. Trust me, you won't regret it. Me & Selim sure as hell didn't." Pride winks to Selim who was blushing as the two were getting ready to leave & headed back home for the night.

  
"Okay, thank you for the suggestion Pride. I'll be sure to stay up all night checking out the site & seeing if I can find something I like to do with Killua." Gon says while waving goodnight to his friends & wishing them a happy Christmas as they walked on home.

  
"Now then." After locking the door to his room & putting on some headphones. "Time to do some research on here." Gon cracked his knuckles & began browsing through the site on his laptop.

  
_**Present time** _

"Ohh, I can't wait till you get here Killua. For once? I'M gonna be the dominant one this time around. " Gon said, looking mischievous while staring out the window & seeing his lover dashing towards his home carrying a bag.

  
"Hmm, I wonder what's in the bag?" Gon wondered, but that wasn't important right now. Right now he needed to get in position for when Killua shows up for his present.

  
"Helloooo! Anybody home?" Killua announced while entering Gon's home, hanging his coat on a rack & taking off his shoes before making his way to the living room. What he saw under the Christmas tree was the most beautiful thing Killua had ever seen.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/726940355026485278/753018989105643591/image0-1-1.png>

  
"You like what you see, Kil-lu-a?" Gon was sitting under the Christmas tree completely naked, teasing Killua as his face went as red as Rudolph's nose.

"Ohh, fuck yeah! Killua was bug-eyed seeing Gon in the nude & didn't waste any time tackling him to the floor & going to work on his gift.

  
"Hehe, you’re eager, aren't...hmm." Gon never gets to finish as Killua started kissing him on the lips on the floor next to the tree, taking hold of his head & moaning all the way as Killua began exploring his present.

  
Killua began kissing Gon on the neck, holding onto his head with one hand with the other lying on his chest & Gon just allowed Killua to do what he wanted to do to his body because before long, Gon would be the one dominating in the end when it's all said & done.

Mmm-ahh...ahh!" Gon moaned when Killua gently bit his nipples, holding onto his waist & working his way down.

  
"You like that?"

  
"Uh-huh."

  
"Good, because I got plans for you on this joyous day." Killua was enjoying this very much, licking Gon's stomach as Gon moaned in pleasure.

  
"Ahh..hmm...K-Killua stop, that tickles." Killua ignored Gon as he continued licking his stomach & his belly button before finally reaching his dick & sucking it like a lollipop.

  
Wasting no time, Killua engulfed Gon's hard member into his mouth & giving it a few sucks & licks.

  
"Ohh god, f-faster! Faster Kil…"

  
"Call me Master." Killua stated.

  
"Please master, please suck my cock faster!"

  
"Have you been a good boy this year?" Killua smirked while licking Gon's member & giving a look that said: Don't lie to me.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Liar!" Killua immediately stopped sucking Gon & placed him over his lap for a spanking.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661307873485389824/675551054380662794/20200207_175503.gif>

  
"Bad boy!"

  
"Oww, oohed, oww! I-I'm sorry! Please, I...oww!" Gon begged for Killua to stop but Killua would have none of it. He hated when Gon lied. Especially to him.

  
"I thought you knew better than to lie to me, Gon Freecss." Killua continued smacking Gon's ass back & forth as Gon begged for him to stop. Each smack being harder then the next, leaving a giant red mark on his butt.

  
"I-I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me! I-I'll be good!"

  
"Hmm…" Killua pretended to muse as he continued to rub the spiky-haired boy's ass. "Nah," he answered with a smirk as he intensified the force of his slaps.

  
As the slaps continued, the pained cries eventually dissipated, leaving behind Gon's labored panting. "Hmm?" Killua questioned to himself, curious as to why Gon's cries had stopped. As he adjusted Gon's position on his lap to get a look at his face, he got his answer in the form of the leaking member that accidentally rubbed against his legs.

  
"Oh?" Killua questioned, "are you _enjoying_ this, Gon?" he asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

  
Gon's face flushed. "N-N-No…" Gon said, embarrassed.

  
Killua's grin was momentarily replaced with a frown, "Don't lie to me, Freecss," he growled as he brought his hand down for a particularly strong and well aimed slap that caused Gon to arch backward and let out a particularly powerful moan, his weeping cock spurting some pre as a result.

  
"So you _did_ like it, didn't you?" Killua asked again, punctuating his question with another strong slap, causing Gon to spurt more pré.

  
But Gon was defiant and he continued to refuse to answer Killua's question honestly, giving a small shake of his head instead. Irked, Killua started to hit Gon's increasingly red ass with a rapid barrage of slaps. "Don't! You! Lie! To! Me! Gon!" Killua commanded, punctuating each syllable with a slap.

  
Gon was a mess, he was bucking frantically, arching into the slaps and grinding his drooling member onto Killua's pants, desperate for the stimulation.

  
It was clear to both boys at this point that Gon was clearly lying and that Gon was enjoying his punishment too much. After one slap, Gon let out a protracted moan and stilled as if he were about to cum. Sensing this, Killua rapidly reached over and grabbed Gon's dick and put it in a vice grip. The constriction and slight sensation pain had the intended effect and denied Gon his climax, causing the green-haired boy to whimper in dissatisfaction.

  
Happy to have regained control of the situation, Killua's smirk returned in force as he leisurely stroked his boyfriend's shaft, swirling his thumb over the slippery purple cockhead. "So, you didn't enjoy it huh?" Killua asked as to continued to keep Gon on the edge.

  
"Y-Yes, I did, I'm sorry," Gon cried out, almost in tears from having been denied his release, the pleasure was overwhelming.

  
"That's better," Killua said, as he increased the pace of his strokes, jacking Gon off in earnest until he reached the precipice of his orgasm, once again, at which point, Killua denied him his orgasm a second time with another squeeze to his cock.

  
"Whyyyyy…?" Gon whined as the silver haired boy so cruelly denied him his orgasm for the second time. He tried bucking into Killua's hand, but Killua's grip wouldn't allow for any movement. He tried to move his hands down to his dick, but Killua pre-empted him and tied his hands together with some tinsel that was laying around.

  
"Sorry…" Killua said in a sing-song way that alerted Gon to the fact that he wasn't at all apologetic, "but that's only for good boys. But you lied to me, that makes you a naughty boy, and naughty boys get punished" Killua explained while he tied Gon up, shibari-style, with the the tinsel as well as some rope he always kept on him. He then pulled out a cock-ring and slipped it on Gon's cock, much to his displeasure. 

  
"Can't have you enjoying your punishments _too_ much," Killua explained, licking his lips as he looked at his now properly wrapped Christmas present.

  
Gon struggled futilely against his restraints, bucking around as he tried to free himself. But Killua wouldn't have any of it. Using his Nen, he generated a very minute current between his index finger and thumb and held it against the green-haired boy's cock, sending a literal jolt of pleasure throughout the poor boy's body, causing him to writhe in pleasurable agony before he stilled.

  
Gon panted as he tried to recollect himself after the shock. His _painfully_ aroused cock was leaking precum non-stop and his green eyes were lidded with lust, painting an appetizing picture for the Zoldyck heir.

  
Gon had no choice but to lay there and take it as his pale boyfriend rutted against his face, skullfucking him at an irregular pace. But, to the Zoldyck's dismay, Gon had little trouble 

  
He couldn't wait any longer to unwrap and enjoy his present and he quickly shucked his pants off. Maneuvering himself so that his erection was placed at Gon's mouth, he commanded: "Suck, and be thorough. This is the only lube you're gonna get tonight."

  
Nodding, Gon opened his mouth and tried to push himself onto the silverette's dick. But Killua wasn't done teasing his boyfriend. Using his eagerness against him, he yanked his cock away right before it could enter his mouth, causing him to whine, which Killua responded to with another of his smirks. He made a game of this, repeatedly moving his cock up to Gon's mouth, only to retract the instant before Gon could put it in his mouth. This went on a few times before Gon figured out Killua's pattern and timed his head lunge with Killua's maneuvers, and managed to slip the tip in to his mouth.

  
Killua growled, in both annoyance at his little "game" being ruined and because Gon was already driving him wild. With only the tip, he managed to get Killua worked up, his surprisingly skilled tongue getting the assassin to let his guard down and, before he knew it, Gon already had taken him beyond the tip and was a part of the way down.

  
This wouldn't do, Gon was _not_ supposed to have this much control. So Killua decided to drastically change things up. With another growl, he grabbed Gon's hair and slammed his head down, making the spiky-haired boy take in all of his cock without warning. And he didn't give him any time to adjust either, and he rapidly pulled out of Gon's mouth, only to slam back in even faster.

  
But to the Zoldyck's dismay, Gon had little trouble adapting to Killua's erratic pace and was soon slightly bobbing his head up and down Killua's shaft, in time with his thrusts, despite the difficulty of doing so while lying on his back.

  
'Damn you Gon and your lack of gag reflex' Killua lamented in between pleasured moans. And as if he heard his thoughts, Gon let out a contented hum as continued to enjoy the rough treatment and the taste of _Killua_. 'Now he humming??' Killua thought as he came down Gon's throat with a loud moan. His boyfriend's skillful mouth had brought him to his climax without him even realizing, he was so focused on punishing Gon.

  
Gon gave Killua a half-lidded gaze and smirked at him as Killua pulled out of his mouth. He knew that he had managed to get Killua off without him even realizing it, and was _very_ proud of his accomplishment. Killua glared at the proud look on Gon's face and he quickly turned him over so that he was ass up, but not before Gon caught a glimpse of Killua's flustered expression.

  
Killua's heart raced from the look Gon gave him, the combination of cute and sultry gaze proving to be too much for his heart to take. Cursing his weakness, he aimed to regain control of the situation and lined himself up against Gon's ass.

Giving Gon's ass one last slap, he roughly shoved himself in, to the hilt. Or, at least, he tried to, but he quickly encountered resistance in the form of Gon clenching his ass with enough firmness to deter him from slipping in easily.

  
'Still defiant, eh?' Killua mused as he accepted Gon's unspoken challenge. He bent over Gon's back for leverage and continued to try and push in, meeting resistance with every inch.

  
Gon was torn, on the one hand, he wanted to keep pushing Killua and see what he'd do to him next, but on the other hand, Killua's dick felt sooooo good inside him, and he was equally tempted to give in and get more of Killua inside. Still has was nothing if not stubborn, and he continued to defy Killua. 

  
Killua bent over Gon even more for leverage, to the point where his head was next to Gon's. Their shallow pants mixed in the air as they both carried on this needly strenuous activity, until Killua decided to try another tactic. He slowly slid out of Gon, finding it easier than pushing in, though not for lack of trying on Gon's part. The tanned boy whimpered as Killua withdrew, fearing that he'd pushed Killua too far and that this was another part of his punishment. His fears were seemingly concerned as instead of going back in, Killua started grinding his cock against Gon's ass instead, hotdogging him, teasing Gon to the point that he was starting to consider begging, though he didn't want to as he knew Killua would run with that.

  
Unfortunately for Gon, Killua's training allowed him to pick up on Gon's subtle body cues, and could see that Gon was right where he wanted him, needy and desperate. He continued to grind his cock against Gon's ass, making sure to occasionally "slip" and almost breach Gon's rim, before retreating back to the crack. And his strategy worked, Gon became increasingly desperate, grinding back on Killua's cock and trying to get it back inside him.

  
"So, are you gonna let me fuck you this time?" Killua asked, his cock now dripping precum on Gon's hole.

  
"Yesssssss…" Gon hissed, "I'll let you fuck me, just please…"

  
"Hmmm…" Killua pretended to muse as he switched from grinding against Gon's ass to circling his hole, "I don't know…"

  
But before Gon could continue his pleas, he shoved himself back into Gon's ass, drawing out a long, satisfied moan from Gon. But that wasn't all, once he was in, he re-generated the current between his fingers and once more held it up against Gon's dick, causing the boy to spasm. This provided a fleeting window of opportunity for Killua to slide in until he was balls deep before the pleasure caused Gon's ass to tighten around his dick, causing the silverette to join his boyfriend in moaning. "Fuuuuuck, you're tight," Killua said, dropping his unspoken rule for himself about not cursing in front of Gon.

  
Taking advantage of his upper hand, Killua didn't give Gon any time to adjust to his thrusts before he started to pound him like a jackhammer, rendering Gon a moaning, unintelligible, babbling as he tried and failed to moan Killua's name. Killua continued his brutal pace, bringing both Gon and himself to the brink of orgasm. Deciding to help Gon along, he shocked his dick once more, causing the predictable spasm, as they both reached their climax, Gon from the jolt, Killua from how Gon's ass gripped him in his pleasure spasm. Or, they would have cum together if not for the cock ring on Gon's cock. So while Killua emptied himself into Gon's ass, Gon found himself denied a third orgasm, much to his frustration.

  
Both boys laid there as Killua recovered from his orgasm and Gon waited for him to pull out. Once Killua recuperated for his explosive orgasm, he pulled out of Gon, noticing that his partner didn't make a sound as he did so. Concerned, he maneuvered himself so that he could look at Gon's face, noticing that his eyes had darkened. Not sure why Gon was in such a mood and worried that he'd gone too far, he tentatively asked: "Gon?"

  
But he soon answered his own question as his gaze trailed down to Gon's cock, which was an angry shade of red. 'Crap, I forgot about the cock ring,' he realized. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as he finally removed the cock-ring from Gon. But Gon remained wordless. "Hey Gon, sorry about th—" was all he could get out before Gon pounced on him. Much to his shock (and arousal), Gon had somehow managed to break out of his restraints, both the tinsel and his specialized capture rope laid on the ground, in tatters.

  
"My turn, Killua," Gon said, causing him to gulp as he took in the predatory, almost feral look on the spiky-haired boys face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to my buddy Masa over on Discord for that pic of Gon. Ain't he great? 😉  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78472768
> 
> And if you like what you read & would like early access for Fiction from SCAR? Then consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


	3. Update

Okay, so I wanted to make this quick and announce that unfortunately there will not be a continuation to this story. I'm sorry, I know many wanted to see a conclusion since I've had numerous people, not just on here, but on Wattpad and Discord asking me (Immortal) for a year on if there would be a second part of Gon topping Killua next and sadly, it just isn't gonna happen. I'm sorry, but it is what it is 🤷‍♂️

**Author's Note:**

> 1023 words & yes, I know. I didn't get to the good shit. I'm still working on pt.2, which will contain the goods.
> 
> I'm just trying to think of what I would like for Gon & Killua to be doing on Christmas. I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have in the comments.
> 
> Also, if you like my stories then I'm positive you'll enjoy this group I'm in called: Sin Corps
> 
> It's a fun group of writers who have been doing these kind of kinky freaky stories for quite some time.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
